To Speak Before You Think
by Define.Me.In.One.Word
Summary: Naruto wasn't quite sure of his emotions, which were now confusing him. He had nobody to show him how to love, that is until he had bumped into Shikamaru for a friendly conversation, which lead to something the both of them weren't expecting at all. NaruHina, ShikaNaru, & some NaruSasu. All NaruSaku-ness is bashing. - Rated m for future chapters...
1. To Talk To A Friend

_Haii good readers! ^.- I have finally gained the courage tew post mih own story on this site! Isn't that lubbley? ;O Isn't it? xDD Well, anyway... this is just an idea that popped into my head_ _while I was falling asleep one night. I guess you could say it was one of those good ideas that you just randomly have while in a writers block that seems really awesome! ^.^ Anyway, the story is ShikaNaru and NaruHina. NaruSaku is bashed and there is a bit of NaruSasu. But hopefully you will enjoy the story! xD (Note Naruto is OoC, a lot ... so yea.) But other then that the story seemed flawless tew meh!_  
_~Brailey_

To Speak Before You Think...  
**Chapter 1**

He wanted to take away her pain that she had-had for so long over the wrong guy. He was the same guy who had tried to destroy her body into pure nothingness. Yet, she kept trying to get him to notice her. The guy who was always there for her, was never really the guy she fell in love with. She fell in love with the guy who tried to kill her. The guy who showed no emotions towards her, besides the hate that had control over him in the first place. And the good guy, hovered above waiting for a chance he so badly wanted, but knew would possibly never come.  
It was simply because she was always hooked on the wrong guy.  
**Always hooked on...Sasuke.**

It had been the same when they were little. Only the villagers treated him much worse. He was shunned by everyone, and abused by random strangers for something he had no control over. He had ended up questioning himself, and who he was. Why they hated him... and who was behind all of the pain. He had never gotten answers from anyone though. He thought maybe they were just too caught up in hating him to actually listen to what he had to say. Nobody ever listens to a demon. He's always supposed to be telling them the wrong thing to do...

Then, he met her. His eyes lit up and his expression changed. He found her attractive in more ways he could count on all his fingers. He tried, and tried, and as of now... he's still trying. What makes today different is though, he was putting over 100% into it. He was going to win his Sakura-chan. And nothing was going to stop him. At least, he thought that. Until today anyway.

Walking down the streets of his village, he looked at the ground with his hands shoved deep in his pockets, mind wandering in thought. It had been like this for a while now. He'd space out and the only thing that'd he be focused on at the time was what he was thinking about. He passed by his favorite ramen stand, not even looking at it. That made Ayame very curious, and slightly disappointed. She had a crush on the blond haired ninja for a while now, but he was so lost in _his Sakura-chan_ he was too blind to notice. She watched him walk for a while before seeing him bump into one of his friends. She shook her head and a soft smile spread on her face. 'Same Naruto.' She thought as she giggled.

"Oh, sorry Shikamaru... I didn't mean to-" The blond was cut off as his friend looked him deep in his eyes with a smirk. "Its fine baka. Just watch where you walk. Maybe you won't go bumping into people again." That smirk had caught him off guard. A very faded and slight blush crept upon his face. That smirk seemed so sexy to him for some odd reason. He wondered if he was starting to find Shikamaru attractive. He snapped out of his thoughts when mentally punching himself in the face. 'Im only into girls!' he thought angrily to himself. To be honest, he hadn't really understood his emotions at all lately. Things just seemed to play out for themselves. _It was like, he thought he loved Sakura. He thought it_.

"Yes, I'll make sure of it. So what's up with you? I've heard you've been out on some pretty tough missions lately." They both started walking in Naruto's path, which was to the training grounds of course. He'd gone there for everything. To relieve pain, get away from everything, everyone. It relaxed him and gave him a place to think. Where nobody could judge him about himself, or anything he did.

"Yea, and Temari's been a real pain in my ass lately. The sex has been good though. So I guess Im not one to complain." Shikamaru stated plainly. Naruto began to chuckle. "So I guess nothing has changed then. You're still the same old Shika." He trailed off and looked into the distance. Shikamaru wondered what his friend thought about from time to time. He'd have to find out one day. Realizing he'd keep that to himself, he turned back to Naruto, who was looking at him with that signature smile on his face. It was Shikamaru's turn to chuckle. "Yea, so what's up with you? I hear you've been planning to sweep Sakura off her feet?" Shikamaru playfully punched his blond friend in the arm.

"Well, yea... But thinking about it now, I sort of give up on her. Saying she'd say yea to me asking her out would be a total understatement. Plus, she's way too hooked on Sasuke to realise I'm even there. And," He looked at the ground and his mood turned from playfulness to an unusual sadness. He stopped, making Shikamaru stop along with him."I'm a demon."

Shikamaru sighed. They turned and kept walking to reach their destination. His friend had a couple good points. Sakura had never given Naruto any attention unless she was punching him for saying something stupid, or having him save her, while watching him in awe, or just plain negative attention.

Things were never really right when it came to Sakura and Naruto. She hated him, he loved her, and she was chasing after someone she could never get. Just like Naruto. And as much as Sakura hated to admit it, they weren't so different at all. They were both trying to accomplish the impossible, which they thought was highly possible.

_Well, I know that's short but I guess you'll just have to deal with that until the next chapter! :D ^.- How was this? Confusing? Boring? v-v Its my first. So if its bad, LEMMEE KNOW! :D_

_~Brailey_


	2. The Pondering Of Rejection & Moe Waves

_I was having a bit of a debate with myself... xD Trying to figure out how to end the second chapter! I got it though. I also noticed nobody who read left a review...-.- I did get some alerts! Which it'd be nicer for reviews... Thanks anyway! And let us move on! ^-^_

_Chapter 2_

"Naruto, you're going to hit another tree." Shikamaru had warned him at least three times about his clumsiness. He had hit two tree's, and bumped into three people on his goalless trail to nowhere accompanied by Shikamaru. "Oh, yea. Thanks." The reply seemed to be saddening. Naruto had changed. Sakura had been wanting him to mature, but Shikamaru hadn't known it would make Naruto so boring. The blond was better off getting on his nerves. He found it slightly adorable though that in his efforts to change, he stopped wearing that ridiculous orange jumpsuit.

"Something is bringing you down. And it's making me depressed. What's wrong Naruto?" 'Well this is a first." Naruto thought with a smile on his face. 'He actually cares what's wrong with me...' "Nothing Shikamaru...I'm-" He was cut off by Shikamaru grabbing his hand. The boy wasn't trying to lead him on, or make him think something was sparking. Things just seem to happen in the ways they do when it comes to Shikamaru's life. Things usually come out the way he doesn't want them to.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The ponytailed teen let go of Naruto's hand, and stared him deeply i the eyes. There was much concern in them. But then there was the slightest hint he didn't care at all. Nobody ever cared. It was only because of the fact he had no hope in Sakura? Because his mood changed? Because someone felt sorry for him? He wasn't going through this shit. He'd been lied to too many times.

This changed the way Naruto felt, quite much.

"I'm fine. Just get the fuck off me." The blond violently turned away from his company, and walked away leaving the person he randomly ditched very confused.

"Okay? Bye then." Shikamaru shrugged it off figuring that Naruto had tried to shake him off in the nicest way he thought? Wait, how would Naruto shake him off in the nicest way by demanding him to get off of him? No... it was get the fuck off him. That made the statement more dramatic.

He put his hands in his pockets and began his trail back to his village.

'That was odd.' He couldn't get Naruto off his mind. There was just something about Naruto of all people randomly leaving like that- that just bothered him. Maybe it was just he felt bad? But why? Was it because he just wanted company? Or was it something more?

"HEY SHIKAMARU-KUN! OVER HERE!" His thoughts were interrupted by a voice he wished with a burning passion would go away. It was the mother of all bitches. The only woman besides his mother that made his life a living hell. Most of the time anyway. It was Ino.

"Hi, Ino." He replied simply, wanting to get away from her. She was looking happier and more annoying than usual. Sakura had started rubbing off on her. A little too much. She giggled and flipped her blond hair. Platinum blond didn't fit her at all. He wouldn't tell her that though.

"Heyah Shikamaru! I was just wondering if you could do something that would benefit me, and you both!" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this. Of course whatever Ino did had to help her out in one way or the other. But she was willing to help him?

"Okay. I'm game." He then thought about this. 'What in hell made me agree to that?'

"Well you see," She began. "We all know Hinata-chan has had a crush on Naruto for like, ever. He's been a depressing pain in the ass. And I feel sorry for him. Which I never do." She began ranting, and Shikamaru lost interest. She just kept talking. Lost in thought, Shikamaru pondered over Naruto and why the blond had just ditched him so angrily.

"Do you think that maybe you could tell Naruto about Hinata's feelings for him so that he can finally fall in love with someone that truly accepts him? And so that he can stop being such a downer?"

Shikamaru snapped out of thought and looked at his teammates concerned face. She had pure truth in her eyes. She really wanted Naruto happy. But for some reason, he saw disappointment in them as well. Did she want a chance with Naruto too? Wait, too? Did he want a chance with Naruto? Too? As in so do I? He'd have to figure that out.

He never really cared about who he'd fall in love with. It was so long down the road. He was with _Temari. He hoped he was with Temari. He didn't know._ _He guessed he was with Temari. It was like the confusing friends with benefits idea. The people didn't know if they were friends, or lovers, or if they just did things to do things._

"Sure. I guess I can do that..." He mumbled. Suddenly, he was gasping for air as his partner violated him. She squeezed him into a murder hug. This hug could have squeezed all the chips out of Choji.

"Great! Thanks _soooooooooooo_ much! I owe you one!" She gave him one last hug before skipping off. Shikamaru sighed. He loved her as a teammate and all, but her strength had become a bit of a bitch.

"Jeez. She hugs like a man." Shikamaru mumbled rubbing his chest.

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY BAKA?!"**

And then there were the purple waves of moe. The angry waves. And Shikamaru was sent flying towards his destination... Thanks to Ino of course.

_Well! That's the second chapter! Thanks for everything chu all have done! Although I was highly disappointed that there were no reviews, I'm glad there were favorites! ^-^ My friend Katie actually helped me with this chapter. So thank you Katie! And Wah-Laa! This is done! Hopefully you shall read the next chapter! And please, please, R&R! The reviews help me out tons!_

_**~Brailey & Katie**_


End file.
